


four to a birthday party

by vending_machine



Series: four to a foursome [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom!Kise, Double Penetration, Extra Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, happy birthday kise, top!everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets it all for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	four to a birthday party

Kise squeezed his eyes shut, panting, body taut and trembling, wondering how things had come to this. He was almost too hot, three bodies surrounding him and his blood boiling with arousal was making his head spin, his breath shorten, his body want to move, to find more, even as it wanted to collapse, to give in.

“Kise,” Kagami’s warm voice chuckled against his neck and the blond whined as teeth sank lightly into the spot between his neck and shoulder, making him buck and twist in his bindings. His hands were tied above his head to the headboard, lying flat on his back on Kagami, whose hands were on his hips, keeping him as still as the other two wanted him to be. He couldn’t really move and it was a turn on as much as it was frustrating. He’d been tied up since after dinner, when Aomine had promised him a ‘birthday treat’ and had blindfolded him on the bed, the model humming with anticipation.

Kise had enjoyed it, until Aomine had left him after getting him hot and bothered, not even able to see where his boyfriend had gone. He’d been pissed off, even when Aomine had come back and kissed him to try to make up for it, and only when he’d assured him he’d left to get his ‘surprise’ as a familiarly foreign mouth that tasted faintly of vanilla had replaced his over Kise’s had Kise forgiven him. Kuroko had then pulled his blindfold away to reveal blue eyes, which moved away and led his to the almost ridiculously attractive sight of Aomine and Kagami battling for dominance through a kiss and Kise decided tonight would be _excellent_.

“ _P-please, Kurokocchi_ ,” an embarrassing whine broke out of Kise’s throat, bringing him back into the present, but he couldn’t find any shame. Not as sky blue eyes met his as Kise forced his eyes open, making the exhausting effort to lift his head and look down, where Kuroko’s mouth was wrapped around his erection, teasing him, not hard enough to provide the friction he so desperately needed.

He’d already come once that evening, Kagami’s mouth around him that time, swallowing him deep in a move that had shattered all of his limits as Kuroko had done the same for Aomine, moaning in a way that was very out of character for the shadow. Kise had thought he’d be spent, that orgasm more intense than most – maybe because all three of them had watched him fall apart, which had been more arousing than Kise ever would have expected – but when Kagami had held Kise’s cum in his mouth before sharing it with Kuroko and Aomine through kisses, his body heated up yet again, revving them all up for another round.

Which is how he’d ended up like this, with Kagami underneath him, skin almost burning against Kise’s back, Kuroko lying between his legs and Aomine down his side, all of them focused on him, leaving him short for breath, his heart thundering in his throat, trying to focus on every little thing even as every little change left his head spinning, losing track of everything that was happening.

“Be patient, Ryou,” Aomine commanded quietly, fingers trailing down Kise’s chest as all he did was watch. “Tetsu’s gotta open you up slowly so we don’t hurt you.”

Kise’s head dropped back against Kagami’s shoulder, able to feel the red-hot brand of Kagami’s erection pressing into his thigh, the redhead’s legs between his, keeping them spread open so Kuroko’s hand could gently fit a third finger inside him, _finally_.

“Kiss me,” Kise demanded, and Aomine obliged with a wicked grin, kissing him far more gently than usual and driving him up the wall. “ _Daikicchi,”_ Kise whined again, whimpering as Kuroko pulled back with an obscene slurping sound.

“If you want Kagami and Tetsu in you you’ve gotta be patient,” Aomine murmured softly, navy eyes burning with lust and Kise held back a groan. Just the thought of it was enough to bring him to the edge.

“Ah-ah,” Aomine teased darkly, and Kise barely had a second to register his movements before a cock ring was slipping over his erection down to the base, preventing him from coming. They’d used it a few times before and Kise hated the toy as much as he loved it, loved what Aomine would do to him with it even as the state it usually left him in was often more desperate than he’d like, even as nothing but good things had always come from it.

Kise couldn’t form words, whimpering with need and desperation even as he was slightly glad for it, knowing that if they carried on he’d come again before he got what he really wanted.

Kagami went back to kissing his neck and shoulder, fingers gently stroking up and down his sides to soothe him as Aomine shifted down next to Kuroko, and Kise gasped as a fourth finger stretched him further than what he was used to. He could feel Kuroko’s hot breaths against his thigh and wanted to whine, to move against him, to move so his mouth could be where Kise really wanted it.

He’d only ever had more than one thing inside him once before, when Aomine had sank into him beside one of his favourite vibrators. It was an experience Kise had never forgotten, and always secretly hoped to have again, even if not quite like this. But this was a million times better. Especially with Kuroko and Kagami. He wasn’t sure how they’d come to the conclusion that it would be the other couple inside him whilst Aomine watched, but Kise knew that if Aomine had anything against it he would have said so.

They hadn’t had another foursome since the initial one for Kurokocchi’s birthday, and admittedly it had been something Kise had been wanting ever since. He’d just never known how to bring it up, how the others would react, and thought he’d hidden it well. But clearly not, if Aominecchi had realised Kise’s desire, although Kise had known that his boyfriend had also wanted to invite the other couple back into the bedroom at some point.

He groaned lowly as a fifth finger pressed into him, longer and thicker, clearly Aomine’s and he hazily wondered what that looked like – Kuroko’s small, pale, almost delicate fingers contrasting with Aomine’s darker, longer, a little rougher ones mixing, pushing together inside him. And then his thoughts disappeared as said fingers curled, found _that_ spot, voice going hoarse on a shout as his hips bucked, as Kagami’s fingers tightened, as Aomine chuckled lowly, even as he turned his face to kiss Kuroko lightly.

“Looking good,” Aomine growled, and Kuroko moaned softly in agreement, Aomine’s body hot and rippling along his own at the foot of the bed. “Bet we could fit Tetsu’s fist in here with a little while longer.”

Kise froze, not sure about the sound of that.

“We won’t,” Aomine assured him gently, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, feeling the tension suddenly thrumming through the blond’s muscles. “Don’t worry.”

Kise relaxed again, trusting him. It’s not that he hated the idea, but wasn’t nearly ready for something like fisting yet. Wasn’t sure he’d ever be.

“Just another two fingers and you’ll be ready, love,” Aomine murmured, navy eyes turning soft looking up to meet melted gold. “You’re doing so well for us.”

Kise’s hips rolled down and Kagami groaned behind him, teeth nipping at his skin, sucking lightly, adding to a number of marks Kise was sure littered his throat. Wide hands, callused from basketball, slid up his chest, teased his already sensitive nipples, pulling his attention away from the stretch as another finger slid into him, this one burning more than the rest, almost at the point of pain. But slowly, if more slowly than usual, the pain dissolved, as Kuroko and Aomine both pressed kisses to his thighs, finding his sensitive spots and marking the skin directly over them, bringing extra little pleasures to nullify the mild sting from their fingers.

The model felt a little guilty, able to feel Kagami hot and hard against him as he had been for the last ten? fifteen? minutes- however long they’d been preparing him for. He was a little fuzzy on the details. With the heavy breathing coming from Kuroko and Aomine between his thighs, he was pretty sure the other two were in a similar state of arousal. Yet they were focusing solely on him, and he had to say, he felt pretty good for it.

Groaning as he turned his head, tugging on his bindings, trying to get an extra inch of movement so he could reach far enough to kiss Kagami. Noting his movements, the redhead chuckled and lifted his head for him, kissing him lightly, nipping at his lower lip, tongues twining.

Kise had to pull back a minute later, body tensing as a seventh finger pushed him to his limits, having to take deep breaths as he felt the pinch, as his body worked to accept it.

“Alright?” Kagami’s voice was husky and concerned in his ear.

Kise managed a nod, hips pulling back and pushing towards the fingers, not sure whether he wanted more or not. The pinch disappeared after a long minute and he sighed lowly, body relaxing again, feeling Kagami hum gently against his shoulder in praise. Turning his head again, their lips sealed together and Kise gasped into his mouth as Aomine’s fingers pushed in deeper, checking he was okay. The pain was still there, but not nearly as intense, heat refilling him as the fingers curled again, found the spot that left his breath catching, hips pressing down for more.

“Ready?” Aomine growled against his thigh, sounding like he was at his wits end.

Kise nodded, and gasped as the fingers retreated, leaving him empty, pressing down desperately for more. He wished he could move his arms as Kagami’s hands slid down to his lips, lifting him almost effortlessly as he shifted underneath him, yet the fact that he couldn’t move, couldn’t do what he wanted, just ramped up the arousal another thousand degrees. He groaned as Aomine moved up, lips sealing over Kise’s, making his head spin as he felt Kagami line up, press into him, filling him as he needed so badly.

_“Fuck,_ ” Kise groaned, head arching back against Kagami’s shoulders as Aomine’s mouth moved down his chest, finding all of his weakest spots and teasing them into further desperation.

Kagami seated himself and Kise bit his lip hard. He was almost as thick as Aomine, and slightly longer and he felt the vibrations in Kagami’s chest as he groaned lowly, hands gripping hips tight enough to bruise.

“Feel good?” Aomine asked, navy eyes glancing up at blue.

“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Kise groaned, “ _So good._ ”

“Are you ready for more?” Kuroko asked softly. Gold eyes switched to light blue and felt his stomach tighten at the sheer heat in the blue orbs, betraying the inscrutable expression on his face.

Kise nodded, spreading his legs a little wider, groaning as he felt a finger slide in alongside Kagami, relatively easily, still loose from earlier ministrations. Another joined relatively quickly and Kise and Kagami moaned in sync as Kise tightened up around them.

Kise’s breath caught as Kuroko’s fingers drew out again, and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing pulse as the blue haired boy sat up, gently lifting his hips to the right position as he lined himself up and pressed in slowly.

_“Fuck,_ ” Kagami growled lowly against Kise’s nape as Kuroko rubbed up against him inside Kise, the friction hot and tight.

“Oh god,” Kise felt tears leak out of his eyes as the heat flooded him, a blend of pain and pleasure that danced along a swords edge, neither tipping one way or the other as Kuroko moved slowly, millimetre by millimetre, barely breathing for fear of hurting Kise. It was so bloody tight, barely any room to move, but it felt so good it was taking all of his willpower not to just press in.

Aomine drank in Kise’s tears, tongue trailing across his cheek, across his lips, into his mouth.

“Such a good boy,” Aomine praised and Kise whimpered, not sure why it was turning him on so much. “Does that feel good? Both Tetsu and Kagami in you.”

Kise nodded desperately, words getting lost on his tongue as he tried to speak, only able to open and shut his mouth, choked gasps and moans echoing in his throat as Kuroko kept gently, carefully pressing his way inside.

“You look so hot,” Aomine continued speaking and the silken voice wrapped around him, kept him floating, sent heat flooding his veins as Kuroko finally slid in all the way.

“Are you okay, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, and the roughness in his tone gave away the need he was feeling.

Kise nodded, “Please,” was the only word he could get out, needing more with every breath in him. “Please.”

And then he was losing that breath again, as Kuroko gently pulled back, only an inch before pushing back in, and Kagami slowly, hesitantly started to do the same.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kise’s head spun as the sensation of one pulling out as the other pushed in sent his nerves into overdrive, sending so many signals he wasn’t sure which way was up. Fire burned in his balls, the need to come overwhelming, and if wasn’t for the cock ring tight around his base he’d have long succumbed.

“ _Daikicchi_ ,” he whispered, turning his face up for a kiss, hands straining against his bindings, needing something more, even as Kagami’s and Kuroko’s pace picked up and left him limp, unable to find the strength to even move his hips anymore as they held him in place. He wanted to give his boyfriend something, anything, but his head was so over the place he couldn’t quite figure out what he was supposed to be.

Aomine kept kissing him gently as Kuroko and Kagami continued to move, their pace picking up degree by degree as Kise’s body relaxed into it, pleasure soaring through his veins.

“ _I wanna…”_ Kise’s breath broke off as Kuroko’s fingers dug into his hips, the blue-eyed boy clearly getting closer to the edge. _“Please let me… I need to…”_

“Kise,” Kagami groaned lowly against his shoulder, “I’m so close. You’re so tight.”

“Me too,” Kuroko moaned, hips stuttering slightly as he lost his rhythm for a moment. Barely a minute later and he was doing it again as his body locked up, pushing into Kise as he spilled inside. Kise gasped as he pulled out, fingers gently stroking up Kise’s thigh as if in thanks.

Kagami’s fingers stroked down his sides, across to his erection, stroking lightly, making Kise buck and gasp against him. Words spilled out of his mouth, pleads and moans and gasps that all blended together until he wasn’t even aware they were noises he was making.

Kagami sped up a little and Kise felt him freeze beneath him as he came, flooding his body with more heat.

“Such a good boy,” Aomine growled, undoing Kise’s bindings, but Kise was so out of it he barely realised, even when Aomine brought his arms down around his shoulders. Kagami gently lifted him, left him empty as he pulled out, even as Aomine gently slid back in. Kise’s head thrashed, so desperate for release he couldn’t focus on anything but the tightness in his cock.

Aomine murmured husky words of praise as he slid back and forth in the slickness Kagami and Kuroko had left behind, and Kise was caught in dark navy eyes, a blend of arousal and sheer _love_ that had his nails digging into the wide, tanned back, gripping on weakly as he lost track of everything else but the feel of Aomine in him.

He groaned as Aomine’s hand slid to his erection, giving him a quick stroke or two, before sliding off the cock ring.

Kise came instantly, back arching up, _finally_ receiving the release he needed. Aomine followed seconds later, groaning Kise’s name in a low, hoarse voice, going limp on top of him as Kise zoned out, basking in the afterglow.

\--------

Five minutes later Kise slowly came back down to earth, eyes fluttering but not yet able to open. Fingers were slowly stroking through his hair, comforting and gentle, and he sighed softly in pleasure. A warm pressure stroked over his stomach and it took him a moment to realise it was a towel wiping him clean.

Humming lowly, he felt a gentle kiss brush over his forehead.

“Are you okay, Kise-kun?” Kuroko’s voice floated through the air, the atmosphere quiet and still and comforting.

Golden orbs cracked open, noting his head was on Aomine’s shoulder as his boyfriend held him close, Kuroko lying next to him and gently petting him. Kagami was the one cleaning him gently, pressing a gentle kiss to his hip before backing away to drop the towel in the hamper.

“’M good,” he mumbled, yawning. “That was good.”

Aomine’s lips brushed his shoulder gently. “You did so well, Ryou,” he praised lightly and Kise smiled lazily.

Shifting a little, his hips definitely ached, and probably would for the next few days, but after everything that had happened this evening that was pretty much a given.

“Thank you,” he sighed lowly into the room.

Each of the other three made a noise of gentle denial of this thanks, Kagami coming back to lie on the bed behind Kuroko, reaching out to gently tangle a hand in Kise’s.

“Tired,” Kise admitted, looking up at the cute picture Kagami and Kuroko made, wrapped around each other.

“Sleep, love,” Aomine hummed, arms secure around him, more affectionate than usual and Kise smiled sleepily in contentment. “You deserve it.”

Kise smiled, “I like this. The four of us,” he admitted sleepily, yawning as his eyes fluttered shut again. He missed the other three glancing around at each other and nodding in agreement, the blond wiggling to get slightly more comfortable as sleep rose up to claim him.

As Kise started to slip into sleep the other three did the same, Kagami fetching a blanket from the cupboard Aomine pointed out and draping it over them as they all cuddled close for the second time, and hoping there would be many more times like this to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. *cries  
> and not totally happy with how this turned out but I wanted to post it on Kise's birthday so it'll have to do...  
> Happy Birthday Kise! <3 <3 <3
> 
> kudos/comments are always welcomed with happiness <3


End file.
